


Love At First Sight

by MylittleFootballWorld



Series: The Vampire Series [7]
Category: Football RPF, Vampire AU - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MylittleFootballWorld/pseuds/MylittleFootballWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Guti and Raúl met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve finished the next part of “The Vampire Series” which was requested by a friend of mine. This one is about Guti’s and Raúl’s past. I hope you will enjoy it (I don't have a beta reader,so mistakes are all mine and I apologise for them)

For a good 600 maybe 700 years Raúl had walked this earth now, maybe more, maybe less, honestly he had lost count of all the years that had passed him already. With a sigh he thought of all the years that were yet too come. Granted he had wished for more time to see the world, to learn and explore but the eternity he had gotten was too much and he was all alone.  
Eternity had gotten unbearable for him long ago. Time didn’t matter to him. Death and disease were no threat. The mortals problem were not his concern for they did not affect him. He was everlasting and merely used the mortals to still his hunger. But deep in his heart he felt a hunger that no blood in the world could ease. He craved for a companion. He craved to be touched, to be held. He craved someone to share his thoughts with. Anything to escape his loneliness.  
And his wish was about to be fulfilled.

The sun was burning down on him, warming his pale skin. From the rooftop he was sitting on he had a perfect view over the people walking through the streets below him. He took in the smell of all the blood around him silently picking his victim. Before he got the chance to get to it though he all of a sudden saw a thin blue line appearing before his eyes. He blinked a few times but the line remained. When he tried to grasp it his hand just went through it. Along with the line that sprung from his heart he felt an uncomfortable pulling which confused him even further.  
Despite his better judgement he decided to follow the line. It was the best decision he had ever made.

José Maria Gutierrez Hernández was a spirited young man. Always quick to lose his temper. He was a hot head but an attractive one. A man fancied by all the woman in the town. But as much as he caught their eyes, they never caught his.  
José Maria Gutierrez Hernández, or Guti how he preferred to be called, was gay. And proud of it. Needless to say his family wasn’t. His relationship with them was broken. They believed he was sick and by the help of God and the church could be cured.  
But Guti… he had quite a revolutionary mind set. He knew that his sexuality was no choice and that he could bot turn it on and off as his parents liked to believe. His older brother Devanté of course sided with his parents, he’d always been mummy’s and daddy’s good boy.  
His younger sister Lucia was his only source of support. She admired him as her hero and did not care whom he loved as long as he loved her. Lucia lit up dark days with her smile and her presence radiant as the sun. She was his princess and he would never let anything happen to her.

When Raúl first laid eyes on the man that would change his life he mistook him for an angel. With his blonde hair and the electric-blue eyes he had to be a creature from God. Raúl found himself stunned and unable to move as he watched the man who’s heart was connected with his by the thin line. He just gathered enough strength to make a move towards him when his angel turned around. Piercing blue eyes met his shining amber ones freezing him to the spot again.  
The man looked just as stunned at the sight before him making the black haired feel a bit less like an idiot. He wanted to go to him, talk to him, ask if he saw this connection between their hearts, too. But just when he had gathered enough courage he felt the familiar burn in his throat reminding him of the hunger that originally had brought him outside his house and into the streets.  
He had to leave. If he stayed he would hurt his angel and he could not let that happen. So he turned around and left without looking back trying to control his speed to not seem suspicious. He would find him again. He knew he would.

To say Guti was stunned would be an understatement. He was completely paralyzed had he just seen the most beautiful human being that had ever existed. The blonde ran a hand through his hair. The world around him seemed to have slowed down and though he was gone his eyes still held Guti in some kind of trance. He had never seen eyes that stunning, they had looked into his very soul. A shiver ran down his spine and he slowly returned to reality.  
Why did he leave? He would never find him again! He didn’t even know his name. “Not meant to be, I guess”, he sighed.

Raúl wiped the blood off his mouth and took a few deep breaths. He just couldn’t get the blonde angel out of his head. The black haired closed his eyes. He had to be rational about this. It was a human he was talking about. Either he’d kill him out of hunger eventually or he’d watch him grow old and even worse watch him die.  
The vampire shook his head. He couldn’t watch him die. Granted he’d seen him just this once but he knew it was love. And h couldn’t watch the man he loved die. Turn him, a little voice inside his head said but that was ridiculous. He was suffering from eternity way too much than to be willing to burden his loved one, his angel with it.  
He hid his victim’s body and slowly went into the direction of his house. This life was torture and now that he had found love in a complete stranger and, even worse, a human it was all the more painful. There was no other choice but to forget about him.  
Even if his beautiful angel should return his feelings which Raúl doubted, there was no possible way for them to be together. A human and a vampire. Ridiculous. He sighed and looked up stopping dead in his tracks. His feet had not carried him home. He was back at the same place where he had first seen him. And he was still there.  
Raúl retreated into a small alley between two houses and watched him from the shadows. So this was what his love was damned to be like. Watching from afar, longing, wishing. He sighed silently. His angel was so beautiful. The way the sun danced on his golden hair, his sparkling eyes bluer than the clearest sky… pure perfection. The black haired was certain that this beautiful creature had to be God’s favourite angel.  
As he returned from the depths of his thoughts he realized he was staring at an empty space. His angel was gone. Raúl stepped out of the alley eyes scanning his surroundings, ears sharpened to catch every sound and then someone cleared his throat behind him.  
He nearly jumped when he realized he was looking into his angel’s face. He was even more beautiful at close range. “So are you planning to say something or do you just want to stare at me?”, the blonde chuckled. Raúl tried to gather his senses but his ability to speak seemed to have left him. “So that’s a no? Shame, you’re cute.” “I’m Raúl”, the black haired blurted out and immediately turned pink. His angel must take him for an idiot. But to the vampire’s surprise he smiled softly: “Raúl. I like that. I’m José but you can also call me Guti.” Raúl felt himself loosen up a bit and returned the smile.  
“Are you living here for a long time already?”, longer than you can imagine, he thought to himself but swallowed that answer. “No, actually I have been changing towns quite a lot.” “And your family? Where do they live?”, Guti asked as he sat down at the edge of the fountain. The black haired sat down next to him: “My parents died a few years ago. They were the only family I had.” “Oh, I’m sorry”, the blonde smiled at him compassionately and put a hand on Raúl’s knee, the latter returned the smile a bit sadly, “I wish I could say the same about my family.”  
Raúl frowned ad Guti explained himself: “My parents and my older brother believe there is something wrong with me just because I am not what they call ‘normal’. They have made my life hell and tried to change me ever since. Only my little sister Lucia has always taken me the way I am. She does not think less of me because of whom I love.”  
“I’m sorry”, Raúl whispered and placed his hand on Guti’s a bit shyly. The blonde looked at their joined hands and then up at the other Spaniard smiling: “I learned to live with it. And I think it’s paying off right now.” Their eyes locked and the world stopped spinning. Raúl’s heart skipped a beat when Guti slowly leaned closer to him.  
This was insane. They had only just met, it was the first time they talked it was wrong to kiss now but both of them felt the same and… before the black haired could get lost in his train of thoughts and destroy the moment as the sun cast her last light over them Guti’s lips touched his. Raúl’s eyes fell shut and his heart stopped beating as he returned the gentle kiss.  
The blonde caressed his cheek when he pulled back again, he chuckled lightly: “You’re thinking too much.” Raúl gave him a peck on the lips and smiled. He was already reading him like a book, it had to be true love.  
Only now he grew aware of the risk they had just taken. Guti’s family’s prejudices were no single case in their time. Everybody shared their opinion about homosexuality being a sickness. The black haired looked around a little in panic to check if anyone had seen them kissing, completely forgetting that he would have heard and smelled them.  
The light pressure of Guti’s hand against his cheek forced him to face the blonde again. He ran his thumb over his bottom lip and smiled lovingly: “Relax Raúl. There is no one here. It’s just you and me.” the black haired nodded and kissed him again.  
But now he slowly started to notice the smell his loved one’s blood through his skin, his heartbeat thumping louder and louder in his ears. He felt a gnawing hunger rise in the pits of his stomach. The smell of Guti’s blood was starting to intoxicate him and made the vampire hungry though he had already eaten that day and could normally go up to a week without blood. But Guti was overwhelming his senses and everything would end in a disaster if he didn’t leave now.  
Raúl caressed his cheek carefully. “Unfortunately I have to go now”, he tried not to sound too urgent so the blonde wouldn’t become suspicious.  
Guti looked a bit disappointed but before he could say something the black haired spoke again: “It’s getting really late and we don’t want to give your family any reason to believe you are seeing someone.” “You’re right”, a smile spread over his handsome features as the two Spaniards stood up, “but we will meet again, won’t we?” “Of course we will”, Raúl kissed him softly, “I promise.”

And they did. A few days after their first meeting they went to La Maliciosa. They sat at the lake and kissing and talking enjoyed the sun. Another time they spend the night on the roof of Raúl’s house holding hands and watching the stars. Normally Guti wasn’t the type for romantic things, too kitschy for his liking but Raúl seemed to bring the out the better in him.  
Raúl could not believe his luck. For more than 600 years he had been alone and now God had send him an angel. An angel to love and hold, to keep him company. But still as thankful as he was the fact that the love of his life, and he knew he would never love someone as much as he loved him, was a human making everything so much more complicated.

He felt the bones of his victim’s neck break beneath his fingers and greedily buried his fangs in the soft flesh. The blood’s sweet taste eased the burning in the back of his throat bit by bit. He had waited too long this time and Raúl’s hunger had gotten nearly unbearable.  
The black haired sunk to his knees and sucked the last drops out of the limp body. He sighed after pulling away and sat back on his heels. He was a monster. And no one could ever see him like this. And then he heard someone clear his throat behind his back and the blood froze in his veins. The blood’s smell had clouded his senses and he hadn’t noticed the person’s arrival. Slowly the vampire turned around and his world broke into pieces.  
“José”, Raúl rose to his feet, “I can explain.” Guti tilted his head to the right and frowned: “I wonder how you want to explain drinking another human’s blood.” “I…”, but words failed the older Spaniard, he could only stand and stare. The blonde looked at the body and then turned his attention back to his lover: “What are you?”  
Raúl sighed and closed his eyes not willing to let the tears escape. So this was it. Everything should end like this. All the time they have had together, the love they had shared, everything lost its meaning because he had not been careful enough. “Just… explain this to me”, Guti whispered.  
“I am a vampire.” There. He said it. Now there was nothing more he could do. Their relationship was finished. Time to turn and leave. He ignored his heart clenching painfully in his chest, aching at the thought of losing the one he loved the most and turned around. He picked up the dead body and… “Where do you think you’re going?” Raúl dropped the body and spun around: “What?”  
“I do have some more questions. How long have you been a vampire? How did it happen? How old are you really…” It was in that moment Raúl  realized there was much more to Guti than he had known and that he had fallen in love with the most extraordinary man he would ever meet. He broke into a smile.

“Over 600 years?” “I don’t know exactly, honestly I lost count.” “And some random vampire did that to you? Why? Did he say ‘hey I’ll just make you a vampire for no good reason’?” Raúl tensed for a moment: “I… uh… I actually don’t know why he bit me. He just did it and when I woke up I was alone.” Guti stopped and looked at him frowning because the other one had stopped walking and was now staring at the ground before him.  
“Raúl? Are you okay?” “Hm?”, the black haired looked at him confused, then he remembered the blonde’s presence, “Oh, yes of course, I’m fine. Fine.”

“Why aren’t you scared?”, Raúl turned his head to Guti who sat next to him on the edge of the fountain, “I expected you to… to fear and hate me. I am a monster, I drink other people’s blood! And you don’t seem to care at all.”  
“Because I know I don’t have to be scared. You’ve had enough opportunities to kill me for the past one and a half weeks. You didn’t do it”, the blonde shrugged and then took his boyfriend’s hand who looked up at the moon not able to look at the younger one, “and I could never hate you. I love you, Raúl. You are no monster. You are just a little different to everyone else but I don’t mind.”  
The black haired glanced at him quickly whispering: “Really?” “I like different”, Guti smiled and pulled him into a sweet kiss, “You fascinate me but you don’t scare me.” Raúl cupped his face and kissed him.  
They sat in silence until the blonde spoke again: “Would you do me a favour?” “Of course, anything.” “Turn me.” Raúl looked at him shocked: “No.”  
“Why not?`” “No, I will not burden you with this life. This is no fun, José, this is the living hell! You murder people, innocent people! Immortality is torture, you are forced to watch the people you love die. One by one and there is nothing you can do. You have to give up everything you’ve ever had!”, the black haired rose to his feet. “But Raúl…” “It’s not happening!” “Will you just listen to me for a second!”  
Silence fell upon them. Guti placed his hands on the vampire’s cheeks: “Don’t you see that you would be forced to watch me die? I will grow old and I will die. And I don’t want to have to leave you behind. When I die it’ll be with you, together.” “What about your sister? I thought you hold her most dear?” The blonde sighed: “I love Lucia. She’s my princess. But I love you a lot more. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be with you forever. Lucia is no match for you. I know you are trying to protect me but, Raúl I don’t know protection…” “You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.”  
“Don’t interrupt me, Raúl. I hate that. I’d do anything to be with you. And if that means becoming a vampire then that’s what I’ll become. This love is worth fighting for. And you are worth fighting for.”  
The black haired sighed and closed his eyes: “I need to think about this.” “Alright. We will meet here again tomorrow night. And Raúl, please remember that I want his.”

Raúl didn’t sleep at all that night. He paced back and forth and thought and overthought. Dawn was breaking and he was still overthinking everything Guti had said to him. And he also spent the day running around in circles trying to figure out a solution. But when the sun was setting again he had finally come to a decision.

Raúl jumped off the roof and approached his blonde angel. Guti met him halfway. “So, what do you say?” “You are aware of what you are asking me to do, aren’t you? Do you really want me to turn you into a monster? Do you really want to be forced to drink human blood to survive?”  
“Raúl, I know what I’m doing. I don’t care about anyone but you. I don’t care about other people’s lives or deaths. And sooner or later I will ask you again to turn me. So why not do it now when I’m still young and pretty?” Raúl sighed: “Alright. I’ll turn you.” Guti groaned: “Oh for god’s sake Raúl what do I have to do to convince you to… wait, what? Really?”  
The black haired nodded. “That was easier than I thought. Then don’t make me wait longer. I want to be with you, forever.” Raúl grabbed the blonde’s chin and tilted his head to have better access to his neck: “This will hurt, love.”  
His boyfriend’s scream echoed through the silent city and Raúl could soon smell humans approach their position. He quickly picked up Guti’s limp body and jumping over the rooftops, out of people’s sight, he brought him to his house. He laid him down on his bed and then left again to get blood for him.  
Just now he really had time to think about everything that had happened during the past weeks. And all of a sudden he remembered the blue line that had led him to Guti in the first place. He wondered if the blonde had seen the same line but he seriously doubted it.  
And then a memory popped up in his head. A memory of the day he had been turned, the day he had never wanted to think back to ever again. But now he discovered the answer to his question in said memory. “Fate will help you to build a new family, Raúl. It will show you who is meant for you. Consider it a friendly favour because I like you.”  
The words echoed inside his head. This had to be Fate’s sign that he’d talked about.  
Raúl quickly picked a victim, broke her neck and then carried the body back to his house. Guti would soon wake up.

The blonde was already awake and waiting for him when his boyfriend returned. “Where have you been?” Raúl dropped the body to the ground. “No living prey?”, the younger Spaniard grinned. “You’re horrible”, Raúl rolled his eyes smiling.  
“I’m glad you did it”, the blonde kissed the black haired, “Now we are united in life and in death.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
